SonicGate
by Rize Bane
Summary: A young boy, wanting to escape, ventures through the Stargate for places unknown... little does he know that the beginning connects to the end, and that he must eventually return to confront his past... SG1/Atl/Univ and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover
1. Chapter 1

(This is NOT to be confused with the fic of a similar title, "Sonic Gate". )

NOTE: I updated a small detail that I just realized was wrong. Littlefield was just a kid in 1925! Duh me!

Rated T for Teen.

As the title says, this is a crossover fic between the Sonic and Stargate franchises. In the Sonic series, it takes place inbetween Sonic Rivals 2 and the upcoming Sonic RPG; _Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood._ In the Stargate world, during Atlantis, Season 4. In SG-1 time, that would be inbetween the series finale and the upcoming SG-1 movie, _Ark of Truth_.

EXTENSIVE KNOLEDGE OF THE STARGATE "UNIVERSE", INCLUDING ALL RACES FROM SG-1/ATLANTIS, AND THEIR TECHNOLOGY, IS REQUIRED TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THIS FIC. However, a quick crash course on Wikipedia should suffice.

Note: There are two pictures here that have Stargate Addresses on them. You'll have to copy and paste the imageshack links to see the addresses. Also, If I put the wrong third Glyph (the normal first in Earth's address) please let me know, I can never remember which one it is, as the two symbols are right next to each other on a DHD.

Now, I am proud to present

------------------

**Chapter One – ****Departure**

The houses were quiet, considering that is was 11 PM on a Sunday; everyone was resting for the new week, and the chores of it. However, quiet didn't mean that things weren't happening, and everyone didn't mean everyone. There was one house whose façade was full of deceit; its sole inhabitant was far from sleep. He was tall, muscular, and handsome; the last person you'd suspect to be the smartest person around. He knew things others didn't. Like about the Stargate, for example.

He had always been interested in Egyptian Culture; even at thirteen, he had been allowed to go on trips to places where normal thirteen year olds could only dream about; Cairo, the Pyramids, and other places. However, he was most fascinated by the finds of a certian Professor Langford, from 1925, and, moreover, the "anomaly". Once, when he had checked the logs of the finds for a research project, the total listed weight was 563.02 Lb. However, copies of the logs of the ship that took the artifacts to the US stated that over 2500 Lb of artifacts was placed in the ship. This had sparked curiosity in him; what could account for the anomalous ton? Wondering thru database after database, and after a little harmless hacking into the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff's computer via an untraceable remote connection, and he had learned the basic information about the Stargate Program, and about the Stargate itself. Once he had established the gate's location, he set up a fake gate operator account in the Cheyenne Mountain Computer System, allowing him full access to everything to do with the Program.

It had been two years since then, and he now knew more about the Stargate and the Ancients than anyone else alive. He had been easily able fake himself government credentials giving him physical access to Cheyenne Mountain, his age unquestioned by anyone, as he looked like he was in his 20's. He had snuck to Atlantis using a cloak taken by him from Area 51. With the ATA Gene, he had also been able to fully access the Atlantis OS, and learn more than anyone else about the Stargate and the Ancients. One of these things was the method of traveling to alternate realities not accessible via a Quantum Mirror; only via a Stargate's ninth chevron.

Apparently, the Ancient's had decided to place Stargates on certain realities instead of Quantum Mirrors. Why, he did not know, but he assumed for two reasons; one, the realities could have advanced life different from normal, and the massive power requirements, the equivalent of three fully charged Zero Point Modules, would deter travel to them. And two, to protect a device that appeared so frequently in the data about the ninth chevron and the realities that he assumed it was a big deal; roughly translated, the "_Inferred Ideas". _According to the data, it was a device that took information about one culture and used a subspace link to transfer those ideas to other devices, where they were subconsciously transferred to the minds of that planet/realities' people. It was ingenious, and also explained a lot; it showed that some, if not all, of the "ideas" of other races of people in the universe were potentially based on actual races. It was then that he began to get involved with what he called Project SG: SonicGate; an attempt to travel to the reality of the video game character Sonic, and his friends. He had realized that the ideas of Sonic may have come to someone via the Ancient's device, and if so, then Sonic's world existed.

The first hurtle he encountered was the address to Sonic's world, designated by him as AR1-001. Without it, he had no hope of getting there. However, the Ancient database held a massive index of alternate reality addresses, and, after feeding the computer enough data about AR1-001 and that reality overall, he had an address that he calculated had a 75.3 chance of being the one he needed. The address (http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/8620/etoseoq4.jpg) was ingenious; it was Earth's address, with the first two glyphs acting as the location of the alternate reality, meaning he would end up on another version of Earth. The return address back to this Earth (http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/9910/setoebq7.jpg), was easy to find; it was the first one on the list.

The next hurdle was the power requirements. Nine chevron dialing, unfortunately, required three fully charged ZPM's in order to work, and the Gate needed so much power that the ZPM's automatically burned out once the Gate shut down. However, he had happened to stumble upon something remarkable in the Ancient Database; a planet with an Ancient complex full of ZPM's. He had taken twelve back with him; three for the dial-out, three for a dial-back, and the rest for power for the equipment he was taking with him.

The final hurdle he faced was blending in. If he was going to be able to help Sonic and his friends, it could not be as a human. He realized, therefore, he would have to rewrite his own DNA; he would have to turn into a hedgehog, like Sonic. This is what gave him the most trouble, as genetic tampering is by no means an easy science. He needed two things; the base DNA of a hedgehog, aka Sonic, and an Ancient Genetic Manipulator. The latter was easy to find, as the local Milky Way system had several planets that had them, and one or two invisible trips with SG teams to other planets, where he then left to the Manipulator, were easy to pull off. The former, however, turned out to be harder than he thought. It turned out that he needed three base DNA sequences to combine with his own in order for him to be able to manipulate his DNA to the extent of massive mutation of his body into that of a hedgehog. The three obvious candidates were Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, but how could he obtain their DNA when they were in a completely different reality? It was simple, really. The "_Inferred Ideas", _he learned, also had a second function; making a note of each individual's DNA as it collected ideas about them, presumably so the Ancients could study individuals of a race on a genetic level. Either way, after hours of searching the Database, he came across what he was looking for; the DNA profiles of three human-like creatures from an alternate reality called _Terra __Duors_. When he scanned the DNA, one had genes for incredible stamina, another had DNA that was complete nonsense to him, which he assumed was Shadow's Black Arm's DNA, and the third profile had genes that he linked to telekinetic abilities. He had their DNA, and was in business.

However, even he knew that he could not change until he was thru the Stargate. So, in order to buy himself time to prepare everything, he locked out the mutations with a time delay; it would take a month before the rewriting of his DNA began.

And now, on the month to the day that he had used the Manipulator on himself, he was ready. All of the things he was taking with him, minus his laptop, which he needed, were safely locked inside of a MALP he was taking with him. He had uploaded the new dialing program to the SGC's computer mainframe last week, and the three required ZPM's were ready to be hooked up, hidden away in a janitor's closet. He walked quickly thru his home; it was empty, save for furniture and three boxes containing his research he was leaving for Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay, who was visiting Earth at the moment. He wanted to leave them all of his research, minus, of course, the address to AR1-001, which he had subsequently wiped out of the Ancient Database using Dr. McKay's access code. He had also wiped out all of the DNA patterns from AR1-001. "McKay really needs to stop mumbling his access code in his sleep." he thought.

He walked briskly out of the house, locking it as he went, walking to a waiting SUV outside. He jumped in, turned it on, buckled up, and checked the time. It was 11:05; he had until midnight to get thru the Gate before his DNA was rewritten. He backed out and drove quickly, until he reached the road that led up to Cheyenne Mountain. At 11:18, he arrived. He presented his badge to the officer at the main gate, and was saluted thru. He drove into the complex, parked his car, grabbed his bag containing his laptop, and walked over to the guard station. He placed his hand on the scanner, and it turned green; the officer saluted him thru. He walked quickly, arriving at the elevator. He opened it with his clearance card, and stepped inside, selecting Level B6, where the Stargate was held. Once the elevator stopped, he quickly walked to the MALP room, opening it with Gen. Laundry's ID card that he had nicked last week. He walked over to a particular MALP which held all of his equipment, opening his laptop and immediately calling up the Base's computer system as he did. He quickly sealed off the MALP room door he had come thru, as well as the primary door off of the nearby corridor, leaving only the door out to the Gate Room. He also sealed off the Control Room from the Gate Room, to prevent any surprises. He then walked over to the nearby computer terminal, logged on as Dr. Jackson, and called up the new dialing program. He quickly entered the address, at the same time as masking the glyphs to prevent anyone following him. He set the gate to a delayed five-minute dialing sequence, and left it at that. He then walked over to his laptop and called up the ZPM screen. He paused, as the ZPM's connection to the Gate and the power surge that accompanied it would immediately alert the Control Room to his presence. He checked his watch, 11:45, and pressed enter.

At that exact moment, Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Rodney McKay were in the control room looking at two anomalous deletion points in the Atlantis system command logs. They had returned to Earth because their quarters had some kind of infestation in them and no other room could be found for them.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" said McKay, with exasperation in his voice. "I didn't delete anything from the Database. And if I had, I would have told you."

"Then why was your command code used to access the Database at those times?" asked Carter. She was calm and collected; a superior officer questioning a lesser official.

"Maybe someone got my code… I don't know! What I do know is that the system that you say I deleted stuff from is not a system I've ever heard of. Maybe Zelenka…"

McKay never finished that sentence because, at that moment, the computer in front of them began to beep frantically. Carter turned to it, and tapped a few keys, silencing the alarm.

"I'm reading massive amounts of power are being fed into the gate. Hold on… Whoa."

"What?" asked McKay.

"According to this, the power being fed into the gate is the equivalent of….. three fully charged ZPM's."

"But.., but…, that's impossible." said McKay "If even one Zed-PM was connected to the power system, wouldn't we know?"

"Unless their EM field signatures were being masked…" said Carter, but before she could finish her sentence, they watched the inner ring of the Stargate begin to rotate. The five minute time limit was up; the gate was dialing AR1-001.

Carter immediately punched the alarm button and turned on the microphone. "Unauthorized Gate Activation. Soldiers to the Gate Room immediately." She then turned to the dialing computer, and tapped a few keys.

"I can't stop it; someone's logged in as Daniel and given him higher permissions than me. I can't even see the coordinates, someone's masked them!

_Chevron One Encoded_

"Can't you close the iris?" asked McKay.

"Yeah, hold on." "Closing the iris." she said as she placed her hand on the scanner. It beeped and the Iris closed.

_Chevron Two Encoded_

"Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay" said General Laundry as he walked into the control room from the meeting room upstairs. "What is going on?"

"Someone in the base has launched the dialing sequence." responded Carter.

"Can't you stop it?" asked Laundry

"No, sir. Whoever did this hacked into the system as Daniel and locked everyone else out of the dialing computer. Not only that, we can't even see the coordinates; someone's masked them from us. I've shut the Iris, though"

_Chevron Three Encoded_

"Colonel Carter," came a voice over the base radio. "We can't get into the Gate Room. The door into the nearby corridor's been sealed off. The MALP room too, our access cards aren't working."

"Drat" she said.

"Look," said McKay. Do we know ANYTHING about where the gate is dialing to? A name, perhaps?

_Chevron Four Encoded_

Carter consulted the computer screen. "According to this, the planet's designated AR1-001, but," she said, tapping a few more keys. "There's no entry for it in the planetary database."

"What does that mean?" asked Laundry.

"That someone is trying to get to an unexplored planet, sir"

_Chevron Five Encoded_

A second later, the Gate Room's left hand door opened. A second later, a MALP came out of the doorway, followed closely by a young boy. He appeared to be directing it, if the laptop he was holding was any indication of it.

"Young man!" shouted Carter into the microphone. "Stop and do not move!"

He turned to them. "Dr. McKay, you really shouldn't mumble you're access code in your sleep. You made it too easy!" McKay looked like he was incredibly embarrassed; he should have been.

_Chevron Six Encoded_

He walked over to the MALP, opened it, and put his laptop inside; the MALP was already programmed. He just hoped it would work.

_Chevron Seven Encoded_

"He's dialing out of the galaxy!" said Carter.

"I don't think so." said McKay.

_Chevron Eight Encoded_

"What?" said Carter.

"That's why there was a major energy spike." said McKay. "He needed power to dial the gate fully."

"What do you mean…" said Carter

_Chevron Nine Locked_

The Stargate activated, sending out the kawoosh and pulling it back in. He smiled; it had worked. This was short lived, however, as his watch started beeping; it was midnight. He felt massive pain coming on; he had to go now. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a flash drive. He threw it to the ground as he signaled the MALP to move forward. It entered the Gate first, and then he followed as his body began to change.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of the Gate closing, and what looked like two figures approaching him, before he blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails liked sleep. More than most foxes did, at any rate. However, when Sonic the Hedgehog woke you up, you didn't think about complaining. Not that he would hurt you, but no one wants to hurt Sonic's feelings, unless they want him challenging people to races every five seconds for a month on end. So that's why when Sonic woke Tails up, Tails woke up.

"Tails" Sonic said. His voice matched his appearance perfectly. "Guess what?"

"Shadow's finally beaten you?" responded Tails, slightly angrily.

"He he," said Sonic. "No, but he's getting better. No, there are earthquakes!"

"Earthquakes?" asked Tails, now excited. "Where?"

"I think in the old cave outside of town." Sonic replied.

"Cool." said Tails. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"That's what I was thinking." Sonic said.

The old cave outside of town was, basically, a large shaft in the ground that led to a small, underground cavern. The only things in the cave were carvings in the walls that no one could decipher, and the outline of a large circle in the back wall. As Sonic and Tails left Tail's workshop and walked towards the cave, the tremors became more powerful, but still not that powerful.

They descended the makeshift staircase built into the shaft carefully; the tremors were definitely getting stronger. Once they reached the bottom of the shaft, they walked down a small tunnel before reaching their final destination. When they reached the entrance of the cavern, they stopped, gaping.

The outline of a circle in the back wall had vanished, as though the earthquakes had disintegrated it. Instead, there was a small cavity behind where it once was. Inside the cavity was an enormous stone ring. It was immediately apparent that this was the cause of the tremors. Within it was an inner ring of sorts, which was rotating, occasionally stopping and reversing direction. Whenever it did, a light along its circumference would light up. So far, six lights were lit.

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"I dunno." said Tails. Neither of them had seen anything like it. As they watched, two more lights on the bottom of it, one on the right and then one on the left, lit up.

"Should I go see…" said Tails, but before he could move, the inner ring stopped and the final chevron lit up; the dialing sequence was complete. The kawoosh formed out of the Stargate, startling both of them. Tails turned to leave; this was really freaky. But before he could, Sonic stopped him.

"Look." Sonic said.

Out of the Stargate came the MALP. It bumped down the crude steps fashioned in-between the bottom two chevrons, coming to a stop some distance from the gate. A second later, a figure emerged from the Gate; from here, Sonic and Tails could not properly see him. Sonic and Tails cautiously walked forward as the Gate shut down, once again slightly freaking Tails out. As they neared the Gate they took in the symbols comprising its inner ring, and the Gate itself. However, they mainly took in the visitor.

He was a hedgehog; if you looked at him for a few seconds, you would swear he looked like Sonic, but as they drew nearer, they could see him better. His eyes, a deep blue, closed as they approached him. He was built exactly the same as Sonic, but was radically different at the same time. His fur was a smoky grey, almost black. It covered his whole body, like Silver's did, except for his mouth and the surrounding area, like all three hedgehogs. On the palms of his gloves, or at least the one that was visible to Tails and Sonic, was a silver circle and line that ran down to the end of the glove, where it met a simple silver ring that surrounded the end of the glove. He had three quills on his forehead; like Silver's five, they stood straight up. His ears, inside the same color as his facial area, were visible on either side of the three quills. The middle

quill featured a single silver line running along its middle. His remaining quills behind the front one, five in all, curved down. Each got progressively lighter in color as it got smaller, until the tips were silver. His mouth and nose were the same as Sonic's. The single thing that was reminiscent of Shadow was his voice. Although Sonic and Tails couldn't hear him now, they could tell this guy would sound almost like Shadow.

He was holding something. Tails reached down towards the still form and took up the note while Sonic placed a hand over the hedgehog's heart.

"He's breathing." Sonic confirmed. "Looks like he just blacked out."

"Look at this" said Tails.

On the piece of paper, in a hand that looked like it had been carefully written, was

_Tails, try the green button.__ And don't drop it!_

_Sciron_

"Sciron," said Tails "Is that his name?"

"Don't know." said Sonic. This was kind of weird. "What does he mean by 'the green button?"

"Maybe this." said Tails. He had wondered over to the MALP and had noticed a green button on it. As per his nature as a curious fox, he pushed it.

The MALP did nothing immediately. As Tails gave it up as a lost cause, however, the MALP began to shrink. It continued shrinking until it was the size of a matchbox.

"Well," said Sonic. This was getting weirder and weirder. "If that's all, we need to get him somewhere safe. How about your workshop, Tails? You have a spare room, right?"

"Yeah," said Tails. "What about this?" he asked, indicating the matchbox-sized MALP in his hand.

"Bring it" said Sonic. "And like he said, _don't drop it!_"

And with that, Sonic took up the form of Sciron the Hedgehog as he and Tails made their leave of the cave, and of the Stargate.


	2. Chapter 2

From now on, lines across the width of the entire page designate shifts from one "reality" to another (Shift from Earth to Sonic's reality and vice-versa)

------------------------------

**Chapter Two – Information**

General Laundry walked out from his office into the briefing room, reflecting as he did how hard his job could be. This was the most hectic day for him at the SGC so far, at least since the whole Prior Plague affair. He had been on the phone with the President for an hour straight, and had just received word that the search of the SGC had turned up something. After an assurance he would call back with any news, he hung up and walked into the briefing room.

Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c were already there. As the General took his seat, they all sat down as well.

"So," said Laundry. "What have you got?"

"A search of the base did not turn up anything. Colonel Mitchell and Vala are doing a sweep of the mountain perimeter." said Teal'c. He looked good for someone who had been forced to spend ninety years onboard a ship, been sent back 90 years in time, and would be forced to live those ninety years again, just in a different setting.

"A, uh, scan of the computers, however, did." said Dr. McKay. "A new dialing program was, uh, found in a remote section of the SGC's computer system. It was heavily masked but, uh, we were able to find it."

"Did you delete it?" asked Laundry.

"We couldn't, sir." said Carter "The system said that it didn't exist, but it does. Walter is trying to figure it out, but for now it's stuck on the computer."

"Ok," said Laundry. "Have we found out where this kid went?"

"No, sir. The data logs for when the Gate was dialed then were corrupted by a virus on the system. Even the backup and triplicate copies were fried. Whoever this kid is knew what he was doing."

"That's my next question." Laundry said. "Do we know anything about this kid?"

"No sir, only…" began Carter.

Suddenly, Walter came up the stairs from the Control Room.

"Sir," he said. "One of the technicians in the Gate Room found something." Laundry got up at once and went to the stairs. The rest followed. As they descended, Carter continued.

"Only that he lives in Colarado Springs. We found the car he got here in; it has county license plates." Laundry nodded at this.

When they had all arrived, Walter had retaken his seat, but was facing the group. He began to speak at a nod from Laundry.

"A technician checking the Gate for damage found this on the embarkation ramp, sir." said Walter. As he did, he held up a small flash drive. "A review of the tapes shows that the kid threw it down just before he went thru the Gate."

"What should we do?" asked Laundry.

"We should destroy it" said McKay. "It could have a virus on it. This kid can obviously code them, look at the data logs."

"Or, sir, I can disconnect one of the control computers from the network, and we can see what's on it. That way, if there is a virus, we'll only lose one computer, if that. And if there isn't a virus, there may be information about all of this."

"Do it." said Laundry. He needed something to tell the President when he called him back, and he doubted the President would be happy with a report of, well, nothing.

While Laundry was contemplating this, Carter quickly disconnected the computer, finally removing the network cable and disabling the wireless connections. She then inserted the drive into the computers USB port. It flashed for a few seconds before a file window opened appeared. On the screen was a single audio file.

"Sir," began Carter. "The only thing on this drive is an audio file."

"Route it thru the speaker system and play it."

Carter did so, and once she did, the file began to play.

-------------------------------------

"Hello," intoned a voice from the speakers. It was the voice of the kid. "Before I begin, I must ask that you not interrupt me while I speak. Please allow this recording to play in its entirety before you judge me."

"My name is of no importance. I denounced my true name when I no longer had a family to call my own. It has been years since I heard any call me by my true name. However, for the purposes of identifying me, you may call me Sciron. It is the final name I will take; I shun all of the aliases I have used over the years."

"I was born in 1992 to archeologist parents, and they were most wonderful people in the world. They took me on Egyptian digs at the age of two, and as I helped them, they helped me. I took a fascination towards Egypt, and the people who shaped it."

"Then calamity struck. Dr. Jackson, much like you, I lost my parents at an early age. I was eight when they were killed by a drunken driver that crashed into the convoy they were driving in, on the way back from a dig near the Great Pyramids. I was told they felt no pain and that they died instantly in the explosion that followed; the only consoling thought that I got out of that trip."

"I was brought back to Colorado Springs, the city of my birth, and was taken care of by my aunt, at least until I was deemed able to live on my own by the Colorado Dept. of Child's Services, on the condition I called into their offices once a day to ensure I was OK. Doing that for seven years has gotten to be a habit of sorts; it'll be hard not doing that anymore."

"Anyway, I lived on my own for the next seven years. However, where my tale becomes interesting was in seventh grade, two years ago. In Social Studies we were assigned to research a specific ship that had at one point or another had carried important objects, be they people or otherwise. One of the first things that caught my fancy was the _USS Darknaught_, a small vessel that I learned had carried artifacts from a dig near Giza in 1928. A dig headed by a one Professor Langford. I had heard of him and how his granddaughter, Catherine, was an Egyptologist. I had listened to some of her lectures and I also attended her funeral several years ago. By the way, Dr. Jackson, that eulogy for her was lovely. Actually, you were the only real link between the two of us; I believed in your theories about the Pyramids, and lo and behold, you find the Goa'uld. And I know that she believed you as well, seeing as she herself was trying to decipher the cartouche that the Ancient Egyptians had used to seal the Stargate on Earth, until you did it for her."

"However, I'm getting off topic, back to the ship. I was easily enough able to get hold of copies of the ships logs for the _Darknaught_ and copies of Prof. Langford's logs. However, they told different tales. The Prof's said _563.02 lbs. of artifacts_, but the ship's logs read _approx. 2500 lbs transported. _I was curious; what could account for the anomalous ton? I aimed to find that out. After I doctored the copy of the ship's logs with Photoshop, so as not to arouse suspicion, and after scoring an A on the project, I set out to find answers. After a week of sleepless nights and endless hacking into Pentagon computers, I finally came to the hack job of hack jobs (or so I thought); the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff's computer. Everything that I had found pointed me to either his or the President's computer and I decided that the Chairman's computer would probably be easier to splice into. And it was; there's stronger security against a toddler using a toaster oven than there was on the Chairman's computer. That's where it all was; Area 51, and of course, the SGC."

"I'm not going to go into much more detail; you've probably guessed the rest. I obtained fake credentials to get me into the SGC and into Area 51, where I stole a personal cloak of Niritti's; the security was abysmal. I then snuck to Atlantis invisible aboard a Jumper. I learned soon after I possessed the ATA Gene, thanks to Dr. Beckett and his convenient laboratory. This allowed me to access the Ancient Database to the fullest extent. In a month I had gone thru nearly every system possible and had become the most knowledgeable person in the universe on matters of the Ancients and the Stargate; I have a near photographic memory, like a cat's. In case you're wondering why you didn't notice me using power, it's because I was running each computer I was using off of a portable Naquadah generator. However, I wanted more information. So I went deeper into the city, and as I did, two words appeared more and more often; _Infrasa Idelos_, roughly translated as the _Inferred Ideas_. And then I hit the jackpot; a terminal full of information about the Stargate's ninth chevron."

"It seems that the Ancients decided not to have Quantum Mirrors on some planets. Instead, they used the Mirrors to seed other realities with Gates, and then they used the ninth chevron to link to Gates in other realities, then destroy the Mirrors. All to test the _Ideas_, a device which took information about one race, used a subspace link to send that information to another reality, and then subconsciously plant that "idea" into the mind of a resident of that reality/planet. It was ingenious, as this would allow the devices to be tested, and this should also discourage going to those realities and messing with the devices, as three ZPM's are needed to dial the ninth chevron, and the power requirement is so great that the ZPM's burn out on the closure of the Gate. I realized what this could mean; the ideas for fictional characters, not all mind you, but some, could be based on real people in other versions of Earth. This led me to try and find a specific reality's address from Earth, as this terminal also featured an index of alt. reality addresses from both Earth and Atlantis. So I decided to cross reference aspects of the world of Sonic the Hedgehog; not the "stages" but the storylines, just to see what would happen. And lo and behold, a single address cropped up after about a month of searching. I actually almost got caught by Ronan and Teyla that day, as I somehow passed them invisibly in a corridor while whistling a tune that Carter sometimes whistles; I know she once did it while in an elevator with Colonel O'Neil."

"Anyway, that's when I started Project SonicGate, as I called it; an attempt to get to the reality of Sonic and friends. Call me crazy, but I knew I could do it. However, you're probably asking how I was able to pull this off, as the only way you'll be listening to this is if I succeed. Well, I'll talk. The power wasn't too much of a problem, as I discovered the address of a planet that had a warehouse of ZPM's on it, and was easily able to take some back, thanks to a special Ancient device of Janus's that I found in an old laboratory, that stores objects in subspace, which lets me carry around very large stuff, like the Ancient terminal and the copy of the Database I'm taking with me. Don't ask me how, but one terminal is able to hold the entire Database."

"Anyway, with power out of the way, I needed a new dialing program; dialing out of Atlantis was dangerous, as I didn't yet know how to make the Naquadah generators come online if ZPM power suddenly failed, as would have happened once the Gate shut down. That and I didn't like my odds against Ronan if he found me. I've heard his gun packs a punch, and the only doctor on Atlantis I trusted was Dr. Beckett, until he passed. But, back to the dialing. I decided that I had to go via Earth, so I simply copied and rewrote the program that Colonel O'Neil's Ancient brain made back about, what, eight years ago, to dial out of the galaxy, into a nine-chevron program. You're probably noticing that you can't get rid of it, as I'm sure you've found it. Good luck."

"But now we come to the most challenging thing of all; my appearance. I could not appear as a human, look at Eggman. I also didn't want to be human anymore. So I decided that I had no choice, I would have to become a local. A hedgehog, to be precise. Sciron the Hedgehog, because if you look at Sonic's, Shadow's, and Silver's names, they all start with an 's', and Sciron describes me; it's from the Latin for 'doomed, fated', and that describes me perfectly; doomed to lose my parents, fated to be a hedgehog. You're probably asking why I would do this. Well, my motivations are simple; I can get nothing done; I long to be more free that I am, like Sonic, for example.

However, I encountered a problem; I needed three base DNA sequences in order to change my species, and then I needed an Ancient Genetic Manipulator that had been . As for the first, I soon learned that the _Inferred Ideas_ has a second function; storing DNA sequences of inhabitants of that reality. It was the biggest break I got; after three restless nights, I had Sonic's, Shadow's, and Silver's DNA sequences I my possession, stored onto a memory crystal that was compatible with a manipulator. It was at this point, about a year ago, that I deleted all data on that reality, designated by be as AR1, that realities version of Earth AR1-001, from the Ancient Database using Dr. McKay's access code. However, I rigged it so that it would only appear to you guys about a week or so ago. I can't have you guys follow me, I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone."

"You're probably wondering how I got a hold of an Ancient Genetic Manipulator. Well, that is where I had perhaps the most enlightened moment of my life. After determining thru the database that there were none in Pegasus, I sought the help of the Tok'ra to find one in the Milky Way. (Don't ask how) They had one, and were willing to let me use it, provided I did them a service; become a temporary host to a young Tok'ra named Teloso, until a more permanent host could be found. I agreed instantly, and I must say, it was wonderful. Teloso helped me with the manipulator that the Tok'ra, true to their word, provided me, and I worked for about a year, up until last month, to find the commands needed to carry out the DNA rewrite, because as you know because of Niritti, it usually only increases one's brain function, or gives them the ATA gene, not to combine four DNA sequences. The night before Teloso was to be blended with another host, I succeeded with combining Sonic's, Shadow's, Silver's, and my own DNA into one. I would be unique; however, I chose to let myself be surprised with my new appearance once I arrived on AR1-001, even know, I have no clue about what I will look like. Once I had the code, I activated the rewrite, with one tiny line of code in the way; a genetic blocker that stops the rewrite for a certain period of time. You see, the manipulator basically creates a massive virus that the body's leukocytes don't react to, and that virus rewrites the DNA of that person's every cell. However, with me, there's a small blocker on the virus that decays with age; I gave myself a month in which to prepare everything."

"And here we are now, a month to the day since I began the rewrite. The process will begin at midnight, and I've coordinated my schedule so that I'll be stepping thru the gate right then, and that the transformation will be finished by the time I'm on the other side. You'll notice that several Zat's are missing, as well as a Staff Weapon, and one of the two Goa'uld Hand Devices. They're of Ancient design; I want to see if I can't tinker with it a bit. As for the other weapons, they're for my own protection. I daresay you have enough of them as it is."

"That is all I have to say. If you have any more questions, I've left my research, minus the things I deleted from the Database, in three boxes at my house in Colorado Springs. My bank Safety Deposit Box has a key to the house in it, as well as a copy of my Last Will and Testament, already delivered to the County Judge a year ago. As I won't be returning, I've rigged the oven in the house to explode at 1 PM today, to make it look like I was accidentally killed (and my body disintegrated) by the exploding appliance. I suggest that you guys get my research before then, possibly as soon as you've heard this, as my neighbors are the snoopiest people on the planet, and all but one of them works from home."

"Farewell. As one Roman put it, '_Carpe diem_!' '_Seize the day_!'"

"P.S. - I'm homeschooled (by myself); that's how I was able to leave for months at a time. That, and a 3D projection of myself to greet visitors and to call the Department of Child's Services. Ancient, of course"

----------------------------------------------------

The small group of SGC personnel who were listening to the recording were stunned speechless at the information. Laundry was the first to recover.

"I want that recording sent to the President immediately." he instructed to Walter, who complied immediately.

"Teal'c, go to the Armory and check to see if we really are missing any weapons." Teal'c bowed his head and departed.

"Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay, I want you two to find out who this kid is. Get into his safety deposit box and get his research. Preferably without attracting his neighbor's attention and before his oven goes boom." They departed immediately. Laundry sat down in a nearby chair, formulating his call to the President.

**

* * *

**

Sciron had the worst headache of his life as he started returning to the land of the conscious. He had been afraid of that; massive pain can cause blackouts, if even only for about an hour or so. He opened his eyes and received a slight shock; he felt smaller. "Well, duh" he said aloud, and was pleasantly surprised that he sounded like Shadow, as he had guessed. He guessed he was around 3' 5, as was close to the other three hedgehog's heights. His clothing had also vanished; he guessed that it had disintegrated when his body, as part of the DNA rewrite, had given off very intense heat. It didn't matter; anyway, the only person he knew in this world that wore clothes was Dr. Eggman, and Sonic and friends didn't. He then got up off of the bed he was on; he assumed that it was a spare room in Tail's workshop, as there were various bits and pieces of technology strewn around. He finally found a mirror and examined his new appearance; nice. He turned as Sonic and Tails entered.

"So you're awake!" said Tails.

"Yes." replied Sciron. "I assume you found me after I blacked out after coming thru the Stargate?"

"Yeah," interjected Sonic. "There was an earthquake, and we found you in an old ave nearby. And what do you mean by a Stargate? That weird rock circle in the cave?"

Sciron thought for a second; he had forgotten about this. He would have some explaining to do.

"Did it light up on the edges of it and have a blue vortex within the inner part of it for a short amount of time?" asked Sciron.

"Yeah." said Tails.

"That's a Stargate. And you look as though neither of you has ever heard of or seen one. Oh boy, I'll have to explain it to you. Never thought I'd have to explain something to Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower.

"How…" began Sonic and Tails in unison.

"Sit, please. This tale is one that will take time to tell, and some parts may be confusing, so please try and pay attention."

For the next hour and a half, Sciron explained all about the Stargate, down to the DHD, crystals, and wormhole physics, and about the Ancients, the Goa'uld, and in the process, the SGC and the exploits of the Atlantis Expedition and SG-1, as well as his own story. Tails and Sonic grew more fascinated by this with each sentence, asking questions of Sciron from time to time. When he finally finished, they were speechless for a time. Tails recovered first.

"WOW." was all he could say.

"I'll say it." piped Sonic. "That's really cool."

"It could be cooler." Sciron said. "Are you sure you didn't see a DHD in that cave?"

"It could have been there. The only light was from the Gate and some moonlight from the shaft." Sciron frowned. With the Ancient database in a conveniently downsized-for-travel Ancient computer terminal, he could get the address of any planet in this Milky Way, but without a DHD, it was hopeless.

"I know!" exclaimed Sonic. "The cave is much lighter during the daytime. Could we go see if there is a DHD there then?"

"We can, if you want to. I have a full DHD crystal repair kit with me, along with a ZPM if the one in the DHD needs replacing."

"Cool." said Sonic. "Why don'cha get some rest, you look dead on your feet."

"Now that you mention it…" but Sciron didn't finish that sentence before he fell backward in deep sleep, onto the bed. Tails and Sonic got up; neither was going to sleep tonight. They were too excited about the information that Sciron had told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Return**

The sun was halfway to the middle of the sky as Sonic, Tails, and Sciron made their way to the cave where the Stargate was held. Sonic had given Sciron an old pair of his sneakers; they fit perfectly, and looked as good as they day Sonic had first worn them; he apparently had bigger feet than Sciron. He had refused breakfast, because, as he had explained, he needed to get used to the different food, or else he could have a major reaction to it. That, and he was allergic to tomatoes.

They reached the cave in record time, and descended into the abyss. They walked into the cave where, as Sonic had said, it was much lighter in the daytime, and where, Sciron saw, to the right of the Gate, was a DHD. As he approached, he noticed that it was covered in a fine layre of dust; no one had used it in some time. He motioned to Sonic and Tails and, a minute later, the large red dome that served as the device's "enter" key was off. Sciron, using a rock to boost himself up, reached in and removed the Master Control Crystal, handing it off to Tails, who put it on the ground. Sciron then waved his hand over the limited space below where the crystal once sat; a round panel rose up to allow him to remove it. He then reached in, coming up out of the bowels of the DHD with the blackened remains of the DHD's ZPM.

"Good thing that the gate completely reintegrated me. This thing has no more power!"

At that, he walked over to the MALP, which he had made larger again before he had begun on the DHD. He opened one compartment, placed the empty ZPM in it, and began removing several pieces of equipment; four ZPM's, three of which he put into a strange contraption made of metal that was on wheels. He wheeled this over to the DHD, carrying the fourth ZPM. He placed it into the power slot, replaced the cover and the MCC, and finally replaced the dome. He then placed the three ZPM's, a contraption he had made so that he could go back to his native reality if need be, next to the DHD. He then turned to it.

"Well," he said to the others. "Let's hope this works." He pressed the Scorpio glyph, intending on dialing this reality's version of Chulak. The first chevron lit up and the inner ring began to turn. Elated, he quickly punched in the remaining symbols, finally touching the Earth symbol and placing his hand on the central dome. The Gate activated, and this time, neither Sonic nor Tails jumped at it. Sciron deactivated the gate and hopped off of the rock he had been standing on to reach the DHD and beamed at the others.

"Well," he began. "At least we know we can use the gate if need be. And," he continued, walking over to the MALP again and removing a small ball-shaped object from another compartment. "We have gate addresses as well." He threw it to the ground, where it seemingly opened, and out of the ball grew an Ancient computer terminal, with a full copy of the Ancient Database on it. Using another rock to boost himself up, he was able to reach the keys and pull up a planetary database of planets for this reality.

"Most of them seem to be the same planets in my reality, but mostly uninhabited, as of 10,000 years ago. I'll need to account for stellar drift on these addresses, as they haven't been updated for so long."

As he began to work on this, Tails wondered over to the MALP and to the compartment that Sciron had taken the ball from. He reached in and removed a small grayish box. He tapped it experimentally. It rang from within; it was hollow.

What's this?" he asked. Sciron looked over and smiled, hopping down from the terminal and beckoning Sonic over from near the DHD.

"This" he said, taking the box from Tails, activating a hidden catch on the box's right side that caused the top to pop open, and removing a cloth covered object. "is a small project I've been working on." He unraveled the cloth to reveal the Goa'uld hand device he had taken from the SGC, with the major difference that the red crystal in the palm of it had been replaced with an identically sized and shaped blue crystal. "I've been adding new features to it, hence the need for the new crystal, as THAT, I've found out, controls everything in the device." He slipped the hand device over his left hand, where it fit snugly. He then replaced the cloth in the box and returned the box to the MALP. "It's too small in here to give you two a practical demonstration of this thing's power, we might collapse the cave. Maybe later."

"Sure." said Sonic. Tails, meanwhile, had walked to the MALP's front and was looking over at the front compartment, which was closed. As he bent to open it, he said "Wonder what's in here…"

He never finished that sentence as, as soon as he opened the compartment, he turned to run as he saw something within the compartment that was the stuff of nightmares, and as it released a high pitched hiss.

Sciron froze. It couldn't be….. He turned as a thin object flew from the open compartment and into Tail's neck. Tails collapsed immediately as it struck him and as Sciron almost flew at him, catching him as he fell. Sonic arrived a moment later. Sciron immediately checked Tail's neck and confirmed his suspicions; a small, about inch-high cut was in the skin under the fur. There was no doubt; Tails had been infected with a Goa'uld.

Sciron immediately walked over to the open compartment, activating the hand device's shield as he did, to prevent any surprises. He peered in and saw, dead center of the compartment, in the middle of the research he had placed into the space, was a Goa'uld stasis jar. A wire had been attached to the lid of the jar and the bottom of the compartment lid; a booby trap made easy, intended for him, no doubt, but it had hit Tails instead. He quickly shut the compartment and did a sweep of the remaining compartments (turning up nothing else), and taking from them as he went a Zat, a syringe gun and vial of anestethic, three ZPM's, his laptop, and a special bag that was bigger on the inside that the outside. When he was done, he pressed one of the buttons on the wrist section of the hand device, which shut the remaining open compartments and then sealed them shut. He then walked back over to Sonic, who was on the ground next to Tails, checking to see if he was breathing. Sciron dropped to the ground and injected Tails with the contents of the clear vial filled with anestethic. Tails would be out for the duration of the blending with the Goa'uld, but this would ensure he would be out for longer.

"What happened?" asked Sonic.

"There was a booby trap on the MALP." explained Sciron. "It was meant to infect me with a Goa'uld symbiote, and it hit Tails instead. I just gave him something to keep him under wraps for a while, we need to get the symbiote out of him.

"Do you have any way of doing that?"

"Not alone. We need to get to Atlantis."

"In your reality?" asked Sonic.

Sciron nodded. "The _Deadalus_ is there now, and I can use the onboard Asgard beaming systems to get it out of him, with the right mathematical calculations. And if anyone looks twice at our appearances, I'll knock them flat."

Sonic didn't know if he was joking or not, but either way, Sciron had already connected his akeshift ZPM holder to the DHD and had begun to dial Atlantis, adding on the extra glyph in order to dial out of the reality. With the extra power, the DHD accepted the extra glyph and the gate connected. He immediately activated a microphone transmitter in his laptop and prepared to talk to Atlantis.

Colnel Carter was looking out at the Gate from her office nearby the Control Room of Atlantis. She and Dr. McKay had managed to get Sciron's research without alerting his neighbors and while avoiding the exploding oven, and had returned as the infestation in their rooms had subsided. She should go look over the research, but she needed to look over some mission logs from her absence. As she got up, she saw the Gate beginning to activate. She ran and got to the Control Room just as the Gate activated.

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation, Colonel." said Zelenka, who was, for some reason, up at the control room manning the DHD. We're not receiving an IDC." He turned to a beeping laptop an spoke again. "Incoming Transmission, Colonel. Audio only."

"Play it." said Carter.

"Samantha," said a voice.

"Sciron?" she asked, recalling the name. She didn't know how, but she knew it was him.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have a problem. Before you say anything, it involves the Goa'uld."

"The hand device you took from the SGC?"

"No, that works great, you can see for yourself. No, an operative of the Trust was stashed aboard the MALP I took with me. A Goa'uld stasis jar with a symbiote inside was rigged to open when one of the MALP's compartments was opened, and Tails accidentally opened it when I was trying to fix the DHD here. I need access to the _Deadalus's_beaming system to remove toe Goa'uld, like you did with the Colonel. I've sedated him but I don't know how long he'll be out. Please lower the shield and get a medical team to the gate room."

"Tails?" asked Zelenka.

"Long and complicated." said Carter. "Lower the shield, and get a medical team in here ASAP." Zelenka complied immediately.

"Thank you." said Sciron. She heard, "Sonic, get him.", before the audio link went dead. A moment later, as the medical team arrived, Sonic (with Tails in his arms) and Sciron stepped thru the Gate. There was a slight silence as the two hedgehogs and fox (who's appearance had become less cartoonish) looked at them, before Sciron took Tails from Sonic and took control. He placed him on the gurney that had been brought from the medical wing and spoke.

"Restrain him, the ansethehic will wear off in a few minutes." They complied.

Carter came down from the Control room, stepping over Zelenka (who had fainted) and walked down to Sonic and Sciron.

"What happened?" asked Carter, but Sciron put up a hand to stop her; Tails was waking up.

He looked around, taking in the Gate and Control Rooms. Then he laughed, a cold and unfeeling sound.

"Tails?" asked Sonic.

Tails looked at the two hedgehogs. When he had, both of his eyes flashed with a yellow light around the pupils, and then returned to normal. When he spoke, his voice was several times too deep for Tails.

"I have finally come to the place I have sought for thousands of years. I finally stand in the City of the Ancients!"

"What?" asked Carter.

"No." said Sciron. "You can't be…"

"Yes." said Tails. "I AM ANUBIS."


End file.
